


You are My Forever

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mortal Magnus Bane, POV Magnus Bane, Thoughts of Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: As Magnus watches Alec sleep, trailing a careful finger over relaxed brows and a scratchy jaw, he sees his life in front of him. It’s no longer a gaping chasm, an infinite unknown.He sees the rest of his life and it’s full of Alec.





	You are My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I love ignoring canon, particularly since it's left us in literal hell, but between that malec clip on Monday and Todd's interview last week, I have a lot of feelings lmao.

Magnus leans against the open doorway and takes in the scene.

It makes his heart ache in the best goddamn way and he can’t help but think that he’d stay here, just in this spot, until he turned to stone if it would mean this image never disappeared.

The sun is shining, streaming through the gauzy curtains they favor and Alec is laying in bed, sheets clinging to a body that Magnus knows as well as his own. His boyfriend looks peaceful, content, and from so far away, Magnus can just make out the adorable little snores escaping every few heartbeats.

Pulling himself from the doorjamb, Magnus pads over the bed, gingerly lowering himself down until he’s sitting on the edge. He stares his fill for a moment before reaching out a hand and oh so carefully brushing the hair out of Alec’s face. His love snuffles a little in his sleep and moves closer to Magnus.

He fears that Alec will wake himself up but he settles down after a moment or two, mashing his face into Magnus’s hip and slinging an arm around his waist, quieting down almost immediately upon the contact.

Magnus’s heart constricts and he feels a searing grief well up in him before he forces it down. He bites his lip to keep a sardonic, bitter laugh from escaping.

He’s mortal. Magnus Bane, The Great Destruction, will be dead in decades.

If he’s lucky.

It seems preposterous. His name has been whispered and bandied about for centuries and until just days ago he would have said that he’d be around for centuries more. No one was more powerful, had cultivated such a reputation.

But no more.

No, he is without magic. His life now has a very definite tether and it’s growing shorter by the day– by the goddamn second– and sometimes Magnus swears that he can feel the grains of sand slipping through his fingers like oil, coating him in despair and an infuriating futility.

Yet.

When it gets overwhelming– which it seems to do every other hour– he finds Alec. Alec has been his rock these past few months. Magnus never thought that he could love another person so much, so much that he would let them see the worst parts of himself.

Alec keeps surprising him, though. Alec looks at him, in him, and through all of the darkness and despair and volatility he just smiles that fucking soft smile that holds the world’s fondness and a lifetime’s worth of love.

It’s enough to bring Magnus to his knees most days.

As Magnus watches Alec sleep, trailing a careful finger over relaxed brows and a scratchy jaw, he sees his life in front of him. It’s no longer a gaping chasm, an infinite unknown.

He sees the rest of his life and it’s full of Alec.

Alexander is his constant, his guiding light, his calm in the tempest his life has spun into.

The thought slips into his mind and it’s not jarring. It doesn’t send him into a panic, it doesn’t fill him with blistering rage and despair.

Looking down at Alec, Magnus knows that he wants it all. He wants to take that final step, plunge into one of the only unknowns that his long life has never experienced.

Alec is his new forever.

The realization– followed quickly by acceptance and a kind of desperate yearning that he’s never known– fills him with calm relief. It’s like the last piece of the puzzle sliding into place.

Magnus might have wished for marriage in the deepest recesses of his heart but he would have been foolish and foolhardy to relinquish his ironclad control on that hope.

Marriage isn’t meant for people like him– people he used to be.

But he’s not a warlock anymore. He’s not immortal and there’s no one that Magnus wants with him until his last breath than the shadowhunter who stole his heart so gently and so completely that he didn’t quite notice until it was too late.

The sunshine spills over Alec’s pale form, over runes and scars and well used muscles. The sheets dip low, exposing Alec to the warming light and Magnus’s breath catches at the captivating beauty that he alone is privileged enough to witness.

No one’s ever wanted to give Magnus their forever. They always found excuses, always left before it went too far, plunged too deep.

Magnus finds it oddly fitting that it would be this boy, this earnest and romantic and stubborn shadowhunter that would finally capture him, heart and mind and goddamn soul.

He wants to give Alec his forever. Whatever that means, however long they have.

Magnus stares down at the finite stretch of his life and knows that every moment will be perfect and pure and worth it as long as he has Alec to share it with.

He basks in the warmth of his love and starts planning how to ask, just how to make Alec understand that he will never love anyone else– will never want to know anyone the way he knows Alec.

The room is still and peaceful in the morning light as Magnus plots and Alec dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
